Ultimata (video game)
Ultimata is a fighting game developed and published by LifeFuse Productions in 2016. The game is a 2-D 1v1, fighting game with much inspiration from various popular fighting games (King of Fighters, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, etc.) The original game consists of 12 playable characters and 2 unplayable boss characters. Sometime after the game's release two DLC characters was added to the roster, making the complete selection of fighters up to 14. Gameplay The game follows the style and gameplan of traditional 2D fighters like KOF and Street Fighter, in the sense that various characters follow either an offensive or defensive playstyle, that being a combo-oriented rushdown character, zoning character with great defensive options, or a grappling character using the opponent's playstyle against them. For example; Saltire is a offensive rushdown character using many different tools. Praethius is a zoning character with great normals and specials, but not a large arsenal of attacks. And Ryder is a grappling character with good damage and decent normals, but not many tools to get in on the opponent. Characters Starting Roster * Ray' Mon Do - An Immortal Chinese monk turned demigod of Light and Fire. * Hiro Qiu - A demigod of Lightning with unknown origins who used to be a Shinobi. * Rae-Xui - Police inspector and Kung Fu practitioner from Thailand who's the protagonist of the game. * Yazaku Tatsuma - Japanese master of Ryokeshagenryu Karate and Judo. * Nonaka Hanada - Japanese sumo wrestler and mother who's a long running champion of the Sumo. * Mizu - Kung Fu practitioner with water-bending powers who resides in her own forest in China. * Tina - Professional football player and martial artist from the slums of Whitechapel. * Lyza - Ravenous vampiress, witch and cult leader from Romania who resides in her castle. * Ryder - American kickboxer and mercenary who's an assassin for the Chinese Triads. Unlockable Characters * Parthenius - Mysterious master of Senjutsu and telekinesis, who resides in the Greek mountains. * Saltire - Purple-clothed assassin from the Kai-Lu Clan of Ninjas with a large arsenal of weapons. * Walsh - American enforcer and arms dealer for Kondura who's sociopathic and dangerous. Boss Characters * Don Kondura - Arcade Final Boss (not playable) * Furore - Secret Boss (not playable) * Walsh - Sub Boss (unlockable) DLC Characters * Angie Ness - Norwegian bounty hunter who tracks down supernatural beings. * Clive - Australian mercenary and assassin for the Kondura Cartel. How to Unlock/Fight * Saltire - Complete Arcade Mode with any character. * Walsh - Get a Perfect Round against Walsh in Arcade Mode. * Parthenius - Complete all 15 trial challenges with any character. * Furore - Beat Arcade Mode on the Fucking Piece of Shit Difficulty Level with only 1 continue or less. * Snide Back Alley (stage) '- Unlock Walsh. * '''Tomb of Orochi (stage) '- Complete Arcade Mode on Hard or higher. * 'Rebirth (stage) '- Defeat Furore. * 'Alternate costumes '- Complete Arcade Mode on Medium or higher with any character. Stages * '''Harmonic Landscape - Ray' Mon Do's Stage * Mystery Temple - Hiro Qiu's Stage * Neon Crime Scene - Rae-Xui's Stage * Tatsuma Residence - Yazaku's Stage * Mountainous Exertion - Parthenius' Stage * Sumo Festival - Nonaka's Stage * Nadeshiko Forest - Mizu's Stage * Kai-Lu Courtyard - Saltire's Stage * Veiled Hideout - Angie Ness' Stage * Jubilant Dining Room - Lyza's Stage * Roughhousing Pub - Ryder's Stage * Snide Back Alley - Walsh's Stage * Tomb of Orochi - Kondura's Stage * Rebirth - Unknown